Sweet Sacrifice
by Reviero Messiah
Summary: Terinspirasi dari lagu Evanescence. "Kau pergi. Lagi. Kau pergi bersamanya dan meninggalkan aku sendiri. Apakah kau hidup hanya untuk menghancurkanku, Aibou?" AU Oneshot Puzzleshipping slight Rivalshipping and Puppyshipping


**---****SWEET SACRIFICE---**

Oneshot AU with main pair Y x Y (Puzzleshipping) slight Rivalshipping and Puppyshipping

Genre : Romance/Angst

Rated : T

Warning : overload poetic semi poignant descriptions, teks inggris diantara garis pembatas adalah lirik lagu Evanescence yang berjudul sweet sacrifice. Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu itu.

Disclaimer : YuGiOh! Milik Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

_It's true, we're all a little insane._

_But it's so clear,_

_Now that I'm unchained._

* * *

Yami's POV

Lagi.

Kau pergi. Lagi.

Kau selalu melakukan hal yang sama. Pergi. Kau pergi. Kau pergi dari sisiku. Menuju dirinya. Pergi bersamanya. Selalu bersamanya. Dan akan tetap selalu bersamanya.

Mengapa, Aibou? Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Mengapa?

Aku terdiam. Menatapmu melangkah pergi. Menuju ke arahnya. Dan meninggalkanku.

Sendiri.

Dalam kesakitanku.

* * *

_Fear is only in our minds,_

_Taking over all the time._

_Fear is only in our mind but it's_

_Taking over all the time_

* * *

Takut.

Ya. Takut. Sebuah perasaan yang selalu kita rasakan setiap saat. Takut. Perasaan ini selalu saja menenggelamkan hatiku. Aku takut. Aku selalu takut. Takut saat kau akan pergi bersamanya. Meninggalkanku. Sendiri.

"hari ini kau akan pergi lagi, Aibou?" aku bertanya. Bertanya disaat aku sudah tahu akan jawaban dari pertanyaanku padanya. Ia selalu saja berusaha menyembunyikan semuanya. Meskipun ia tahu, bahwa aku sudah mengerti seluruh kepalsuannya padaku.

"aku akan pulang ke rumah. Agak larut."

Jujur. Ia selalu berkata jujur. Walaupun ia memberiku sebuah kedustaan, namun ia tetap jujur padaku. Satu hal yang tak akan bisa sirna dari dalam dirinya. Sebuah kejujuran.

"dengan siapa?" lagi. Aku selalu saja menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya itu. Dan ia selalu saja berdusta padaku. Berdusta dibalik kejujuran. Sungguh kontradiksi.

"aku pergi dengan......seseorang."

Ya, seseorang. Seseorang dan seseorang. Jawaban itu sudah sering terdengar di telingaku berkali-kali. Seseorang. Pasti dengannya. Dengan orang itu. Seseorang yang selalu ingin kubunuh. Karena telah merebut Aibou dariku.

"apa dengan 'dia' lagi?" nada kecemburuan terdengar dari perkataanku. Cemburu? Tentu saja aku sangat cemburu. Begitu cemburu. Terlalu cemburu. Seharusnya Aibou hanyalah milikku. Milikku!! Milikku seorang!! Bukan milik orang lain!! Bukan miliknya!!

"urusan bisnis." alasan yang sama. Urusan bisnis. Bisnis. Dan bisnis. Ia melegalkan pertemuannya dengan alasan itu. Ia tak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku tentang 'siapa' orang yang akan pergi dengannya. Karena, aku sudah tahu. Kami sudah tahu. Bahwa hanya ada satu orang yang dapat menjerat hati Aibouku.

Atasannya.

Direktur dari perusahaan tempat ia bekerja.

Bosnya.

"dia sudah datang." perkataannya begitu lembut. Lembut dan seakan menyayat hatiku. Datang. Ya. Seseorang itu akan mengambil Aibouku. Selalu datang untuk mengambil kekasihku. Selalu datang untuk mengambil dirimu dariku. Tidak adil. Sungguh tidak adil! Benar-benar tidak adil!

"Aibou....."

Aku mencoba menahannya. Mencengkram lengannya. Memohon padanya melalui sebuah tatapan. Tatapan kekosonganku. Aku kosong? Tentu saja kosong. Aku sudah tak lagi disinari oleh hangatnya cahaya Aibouku. Hatiku membeku. Dingin. Dan mati. Sungguh ironis. Aku seakan ingin tertawa dengan nasibku. Tertawa akan kebodohanku. Kebodohanku dalam melepas kekasihku. Padanya. Melepas kekasihku padanya. Bodoh! Dasar bodoh!

"maaf. Aku pasti akan kembali." aku luluh. Aku luluh pada permohonan maafnya. Aku luluh terhadap janjinya padaku. Kembali. Sebuah janji yang begitu manis. Kembali. Kau pasti akan kembali. Kau memang akan kembali padaku. Tapi hatimu? Hatimu tak akan pernah dapat kuraih lagi. Terlalu jauh. Hatimu sudah digapai olehnya. Hatimu tak akan pernah kembali padaku. Tak akan pernah.

"aku mencintaimu, Aibou...."

Aku selalu mengatakan curahan perasaanku. Aku sangat mencintainya. Teramat sangat mencintainya. Hingga aku tak dapat membayangkan seberapa besar rasa cintaku padanya. Terlalu besar. Terlalu dalam. Ia adalah nyawaku. Aku tak akan dapat bertahan tanpanya. Aku sangat mencintainya.

"aku tahu itu."

Hanya itu. Hanya itu jawaban yang ia lontarkan padaku. Tahu. Ia tahu. Tentu saja ia tahu. Mungkin semua orang juga tahu. Bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tergila-gila padanya. Aku sangat bergantung padanya. Mungkin, aku akan menjadi seseorang yang dikutuk. Dikutuk karena aku terlalu memuja kekasihku sendiri. Namun, apa dayaku? aku sudah tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi. Aku terlalu mencintainya.

"sampai jumpa, Yami." Ia pun pergi. Ia pergi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah. Menuju sebuah limo. Limo yang sudah berhenti tepat di depan rumah kita. Ia menunggumu. Ia menunggumu dari dalam limo. Ia tersenyum padamu. Dan kau membalas senyumannya. Senyumanmu begitu manis. Aku selalu menginginkan senyuman itu. Aku merindukan senyumanmu. Sebuah senyuman manis yang selalu membuat hatiku bernapas dan hidup. Kini, kau tak pernah lagi memberiku senyuman itu. Kau hanya memberiku sebuah kamuflase. Sebuah senyuman palsu. Senyuman yang begitu pahit. Dan hatiku hancur melihat itu. Semakin hancur. Semakin terpuruk.

Sungguh ironis.

"Aibou....."

Aku hanya dapat berbisik pada diriku sendiri. Aku hanya dapat menatap kepergianmu dari balik jendela. Kau terlihat begitu bahagia. Masuk ke dalam limo miliknya dan.......tentu saja menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya. Berdua. Dan aku sendiri di tengah-tengah kehancuranku. Kehancuran hatiku yang selalu menantikan kehadiranmu. Mengapa? Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Aibou? Mengapa?

Air mataku menetes. Menetes dan mengalir keluar dari kedua mata merahku. Mata ruby yang kumiliki bagaikan darah, selalu saja meneteskan air mata. Aku terdiam. Aku terdiam dengan linangan air mataku. Air mataku seakan meneriakkan namamu. Memohon padamu untuk kembali ke dalam dekapanku. Tapi percuma. Simbolisasi air mata ini tak akan sanggup menembus dasar hatimu. Kau sudah tak peduli padaku. Kau tak peduli dengan kehancuranku. Kau tak peduli dengan rasa cinta yang kupendam untukmu. Kau sudah tak peduli lagi. Tak pernah peduli. Sampai kapanpun, kau tak pernah peduli.

Dan aku pun mulai berlutut. Berlutut di tengah-tengah kegelapan. Kegelapan yang semakin menghancurkanku. Hatiku seakan tercabik dengan seluruh permainan ini. Aku hanya ingin semua ini berakhir.

Aku sungguh tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit ini.

Terlalu sakit.

Sungguh terlalu sakit.

* * *

_You poor sweet innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_You know you live to break me._

_Don't deny._

_Sweet sacrifice._

* * *

Kaiba corporations.

Sebuah perusahaan besar yang mencapai kesuksesan tertinggi di Domino saat ini. Sebuah perusahaan yang selalu menghasilkan produk dengan kualitas terbaik. Sebuah perusahaan yang sudah diakui oleh manca negara. Sebuah perusahaan yang begitu prospek. Dari hal itulah semua ini berawal. Semua dilema ini. Seluruh kepedihan dan kepalsuan ini dimulai. Dan segalaku dirampas.

Pada awalnya, aku hanyalah seorang pria yang hidup bahagia dengan kekasihku di sebuah rumah. Ya. Sebuah rumah sederhana yang setengah bagiannya merupakan sebuah toko game. Rumah minimalis ini adalah peninggalan kakek dari kekasihku. Sebuah game shop yang sudah kami renovasi sebagai rumah biasa. Kami tinggal berdua. Berusaha untuk mandiri dalam mengumpulkan penghasilan. Kami hidup berbahagia. Harmonis dan tentu saja kami saling mencintai. Lima tahun kedepan, kami sudah merencanakan pernikahan kami. Untuk membentuk sebuah keluarga. Sebuah kebersamaan. Persatuan rasa.

Mutou Yugi.

Sebuah nama yang diemban oleh seorang pria mungil dan manis dengan paras yang hampir serupa dengan parasku sendiri. Ia begitu pintar dan cerdas. Ia begitu jenius dalam hampir setiap game yang pernah ia mainkan. Ia begitu mengagumkan. Ia telah berhasil menjerat hatiku. Ia berhasil menaklukkanku. Membuatku tak berdaya. Tak berdaya akan cinta. Ia berhasil membuatku bertekuk lutut padanya. Ia adalah malaikatku. Partnerku. Aibouku.

Atemu Yami.

Itulah namaku. Nama dari seorang pria arogan bertitle 'The King of Games'. Aku begitu bangga dengan gelarku. Semua orang memujaku. Harga diriku begitu tinggi. Hingga aku menjadi sombong. Ya. Aku adalah seorang pria yang mengutamakan ego dan keras kepala. Aku begitu regal dan sombong. Hingga pada akhirnya, Yugi datang dalam kehidupanku. Ia menunjukkan segalanya. Segala kemungkinan yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Ia membuka mata hatiku. Untuk merasakan sebuah harapan. Sebuah cahaya. Kelembutan cahayanya telah berhasil meluluhkan kerasnya egoku. Aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Dan kami pun memutuskan untuk bersama. Menjalin hubungan ke tingkat yang lebih serius. Tinggal disatu rumah. Bertunangan. Dan merencanakan pernikahan. Aku teramat sangat mencintainya. Setiap saat, perasaanku semakin bertambah padanya. Rasa cinta yang kupendam untuknya sungguh tak terbendung dan tak dapat dikalkulasikan lagi. Aku terlalu mencintainya.

Dan cobaan pun datang melanda kehidupan kami. Aibou memutuskan untuk bekerja pada Kaiba corporations. Ia bekerja sebagai desainer game. Ia begitu berusaha keras mengumpulkan penghasilannya untuk biaya pernikahan kami. Untuk biaya hidup kami. Aku pun juga bekerja. Bekerja sebagai manager di sebuah perusahaan kecil. Namun, penghasilanku tidak sebesar Aibou. Dalam hati, aku sungguh ingin membahagiakan Aibou dengan penghasilanku. Namun sepertinya, selama ini, ia lah yang selalu berjuang dengan keras membiayai kebutuhan kami. Dan semakin lama, rasa bersalah pun semakin hinggap dihatiku.

Pola kehidupan ini pun terus berlanjut. Kau semakin menjauh dariku. Kau jarang menghabiskan waktu denganku. Kau semakin sibuk. Kita bahkan tak pernah berkomunikasi secara rutin. Perusahaan itu telah menyita waktumu. Kau sudah jarang tersenyum. Kau jarang menampakkan paras bahagiamu padaku. Kau tak pernah berbagi cerita denganku. Berbagi kontak bahkan kau tak lagi bercinta denganku. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku merindukan kehadiranmu. Aku begitu membutuhkanmu. Membutuhkan cintamu. Dan aku hanya bisa memendam seluruh perasaanku padamu.

Hingga akhirnya Ia pun hadir diantara kehidupan kita. Ia hadir membawa petaka. Ia hadir dan menghancurkan semuanya. Seseorang yang sudah seperti seorang bajingan di mataku.

Kaiba Seto.

Presiden dari Kaiba corporations itu telah merebut dirimu dariku. Ia telah merampasmu dariku. Ia mengenggam hatimu. Mengambil segalanya dariku. Kau Aibou. Kau adalah segalanya untukku. Dan ia telah mengambilmu dariku. Sungguh tidak adil. Benar-benar bedebah!! Aku sungguh ingin membunuhnya!!

"aku pergi dengan......seseorang." hatiku seakan remuk saat aku mendengar perkataan itu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Kau akan pergi bersamanya. Kupikir, hal ini akan terjadi sekali dan terakhir kalinya. Namun, semua itu salah. Dugaanku salah. Prediksiku salah. Lagi. Kejadian ini terulang lagi. Terus dan terus terulang. Hingga menjadi semakin intens. Kau selalu bersamanya setiap saat. Kau semakin jauh dariku. Kau bersamanya. Dan aku sendiri dalam kehancuranku.

"kumohon Aibou, jangan pergi!! Jangan tinggalkan aku....." sudah berkali-kali aku memohon padamu. Memohon agar kau tak meninggalkanku lagi. Agar kau tidak pergi bersamanya. Aku tak ingin kau menjauh dariku. Dan bersamanya. Aku tak mau!! Aku rela melakukan apa saja agar kau tak pergi lagi dariku!! Agar kau tak meninggalkanku!! Aku bahkan berlutut padamu. Menangis!! Terus memohon padamu!! Memohon hingga aku tak sanggup lagi berbicara!! Hingga suaraku habis karena tangis!! Tapi.....

"maaf."

Hanya itu. Dari seluruh kerja kerasku untuk mempertahankanmu, hanya itulah jawabanmu. Sebuah jawaban yang sangat singkat. Maaf. Kau meminta maaf. Meminta maaf atas semua kesalahanmu. Dan kau masih saja terus dan terus melakukan kesalahanmu. Merobek hatiku. Mencabik perasaanku. Mengoyak cintaku. Dan membuatku semakin hancur dalam kesakitan ini. Mengapa? Mengapa kau lakukan ini? mengapa kau lebih memilihnya? Tidakkah kau melihat bahwa aku semakin hancur, Aibou? Aku semakin terpuruk dalam siksa permainan ini.

Mengapa kau tak pernah peduli padaku?

Air mataku menetes dan kau tetap diam.

Aku menjerit pilu dan kau seakan tuli.

Tak pernah berbalik. Berbalik untuk sekedar menengokku. Melihatku. Menatapku. Sekejap saja menatap seluruh kehancuranku. Tak pernah. Kau tak pernah peduli. Tak ingin peduli.

Dan tetap pergi.

Apa kau hidup hanya untuk menghancurkanku, Aibou?

Mengapa?

* * *

_One day I'm gonna forget your name,_

_And one sweet day_

_You're gonna drown in my lost pain._

* * *

Pernah terpikir olehku. Untuk membencimu. Membuatmu menyesal atas semua perbuatan yang kau lakukan padaku. Membuatmu menangis. Menangis karena kehilanganku. Membuatmu terpuruk sama sepertiku.

Pernah juga terlintas dibenakku untuk pergi darimu. Pergi dari kehidupanmu. Dan tak akan pernah kembali padamu. Menghilangkan diri darimu. Melupakanmu selamanya. Tapi, hal itu tak pernah terwujud. Tak pernah terealisasi. Tak pernah terjadi. Justru akulah yang tak ingin melepasmu. Akulah yang tak ingin kehilanganmu. Dan akulah yang tak ingin melupakanmu. Kutukan ini. ya, kutukan rasa cinta ini, seakan menggerogoti jiwaku. Sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan pernah bisa membencimu. Aku tak akan pernah bisa marah padamu. Aku sudah luluh dan bertekuk lutut padamu, Aibou. Aku tak akan bisa lepas darimu. Walaupun menyakitkan. Walau aku terbunuh karena seluruh kesakitan ini. Aku tak akan pernah melepasmu.

Aku tak mau melepasmu. Kehilanganmu. Dibenci olehmu.

Aku tak mau.

"besok, aku akan menjemputmu lagi, Yugi." Ia mengatakan hal itu padamu. Tepat di depan rumah kita. Kau tak menyadari kehadiranku. Yang sedari tadi berdiri di balik jendela. Menatapmu. Bersamanya. Dan tanganku pun terkepal begitu erat. Aku tenggelam dalam amarah. Dan aku pun mencoba. Mencoba untuk membendung kemarahanku.

"aku mengerti, Seto."

Ya. Seto. Benar-benar hubungan atasan dan bawahan yang begitu dekat. Kau memanggil nama depannya. Kau terlihat begitu akrab dengannya. Sangat akrab. Bahkan terlalu akrab. Dan ia pun mulai mendekat padamu. Semakin mendekat dan mendekat padamu. Tidak. I...ini tidak mungkin. Ini tidak boleh!! Ia terlalu dekat padamu. Ia......menyentuh pipimu. Membelai wajahmu dengan lembut. Dan mengapa kau hanya diam, Aibou?!! Apa kau tak melihat sorot matanya padamu?! Mata birunya yang seakan menusuk itu menyimpan sebuah nafsu!! Ia bernafsu saat melihatmu!! Saat melihat aibouku!!

Sungguh bedebah!!

Dan disaat aku hendak beranjak menghampirimu, aku pun membeku. Aku mematung. Shock. Terbelalak. Dan sungguh terkejut. Otakku seakan tak dapat berfungsi. Aku tak dapat berpikir. Ini tidak mungkin. Jangan. Jangan sentuh dia. Jangan sentuh Aibouku. Ti...tidak, ku..kumohon jangan sentuh!! Jangan sentuh dia!! Jangan.....

"Yugi....."

Tidak. Ia telah memelukmu. Ia telah berani memeluk tubuh mungilmu. Memeluk apa yang menjadi milikku. Di hadapanku. Di depan kedua mataku. Ia memelukmu dengan begitu erat. Dan aku pun gemetar. Aku begitu terguncang. Aku sungguh shock. Tak percaya. Aku hampir saja menjadi gila. Kehilangan logikaku. Tidak. Kenyataan ini terlalu berat untukku. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya. Dan.....dan aku seakan mati. Saat Ia melakukan hal itu padamu. Ia mengunci mulutmu. Menyegelnya. Ia mencium mulutmu. Tepat di depan kedua mataku. Dan yang membuat hatiku semakin sakit adalah, kau hanya diam, Aibou. Kau menerima pemberiannya dengan diam. Kau tidak menolaknya. Aku sakit melihat itu. Dadaku serasa sesak. Air mataku mulai bercucuran. Seluruh kekuatanku seakan sirna. Aku rapuh. Hancur. Terpuruk. Ia telah berhasil merampasmu dariku. Ia telah merampas hatimu dari dekapanku. Ia merampas segalanya. Ia merampas segalanya dariku. Ia berhasil membuatku hancur.

Seluruh kesakitan ini telah menjadi napasku. Aku semakin hancur. Mati. Semua seakan mati. Tak ada cahaya lagi. Kegelapan. Kegelapan menyelimutiku. Kegelapan menyelimuti keterpurukanku. Hatiku seakan menjerit. Menjerit memanggil namamu. Memohon padamu untuk kembali padaku. Hatiku terus menjerit di tengah-tengah lemahnya jasad ini. Aku kembali berlutut. Genangan air mata mengiringi kehancuranku. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan kau menghancurkanku. Aku membutuhkanmu dan kau membuangku.

Dan aku telah menjadi korban. Korban yang manis dimatamu.

Dan kau tak pernah peduli dengan hal itu.

Tetap terdiam.

Dan terus menghancurkanku.

* * *

_Fear is only in our minds,_

_Taking over all the time._

_Fear is only in our mind but it's_

_Taking over all the time_

* * *

Aku tak lagi melarangmu untuk bersamanya. Aku tak lagi memohon padamu untuk tidak meninggalkanku. Aku terdiam. Terdiam seraya menatapmu dengan pandangan pilu. Aku sungguh tak memiliki apa-apa lagi. Ia merebutmu dariku. Merebut segalanya dariku. Aku tak memiliki hatimu lagi. Aku tak memiliki cintamu lagi. Aku pun tak memiliki cahayamu lagi. Aku seakan menjadi sebuah eksistensi yang tak berguna.

Tapi, walaupun seluruh kesakitan ini semakin mengikis eksistensiku, aku tak akan mau lepas darimu. Aku tak ingin berpisah darimu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Meskipun kau mencoba untuk membunuhku secara perlahan-lahan sekalipun. Aku tak peduli. Aku terlalu mencintaimu.

Gila.

Ya, mungkin aku memang sudah gila. Aku terus saja mempertahankan sebuah kepalsuan. Aku terus saja merengkuh sebuah kehancuran. Dan aku bahkan merawat sumber kemusnahanku sendiri. Orang normal mana yang menginginkan kehancuran? Mungkin, hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang mempertahankan sumber kehancuranku sendiri. Aku seakan hidup tanpa mengutamakan rasio. Nalarku terlantar. Logika seakan hancur. Tapi aku tak peduli. Asalkan aku bisa melihatmu. Bersamamu. Walaupun hanya sekejap saja. Aku menatap kedua mata amethystmu.

Cukup untuk memberiku kekuatan untuk hidup.

Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Aibou.

Terlalu mencintaimu.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" suara itu membuyarkan pemikiranku. Tak terasa saat ini aku sudah berdiri di taman Domino. Pergelutan perasaanku pasti telah mengantarku kemari. Taman. Sebuah tempat penjernih pikiran. Sepertinya aku sangat membutuhkan ini.

"hei, apa kau masih hidup, eh?" telapak tangan terlihat melambai di depan kedua mataku. Aku pun kembali ke dalam realitas ini. Secara perlahan-lahan, aku mulai mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah seseorang yang menyadarkanku kembali dalam kenyataan ini.

"kau....?" tentu saja aku tak mengenalnya. Pria berambut pirang di hadapanku ini sungguh sangat familiar. Tapi, kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya? Apa aku pernah bertemu dengan orang ini sebelumnya?

"hei, kau Atemu Yami, kan?" pernyataan pria itu membuat kedua alisku bertaut. Ia menampakkan senyumnya dan mulai menepuk bahuku.

"hei! Apa kabarmu, kawan? Masa kau lupa denganku? Aku Katsuya Jounouchi!! Sahabatmu saat SMA dulu!!"

"huh?!" aku mencoba memutar memoriku. Seluruh kenanganku disaat aku menempuh bangku pendidikan tingkat SMA. Blur. Terdapat gambaran blur seorang pria. Ia begitu familiar dengan pria yang berada dihadapanku. Secara perlahan-lahan, aku mampu mengingatnya. Seorang pria blonde bak yankee yang di cap sebagai berandalan dan preman semenjak kelas satu SMA.

"Jou...?"

"akhirnya kau ingat juga. Dasar!! Kau kemana saja? Sudah hampir beberapa tahun ini kita tak pernah bertemu." Ia pun mengajakku duduk di bangku taman. Dalam sekejap, aku kembali teringat dalam dilematisku.

"Aibou....."

"A...Aibou?" ia menautkan kedua alisnya tanda tak mengerti. Melihat kesungguhan yang tergambar di paras Jou, aku pun mulai menceritakan seluruh masalahku padanya. Kuceritakan seluruh kepalsuan dan dusta yang terjadi di dalam kehidupanku. Kuceritakan seseorang yang merupakan segalanya bagiku. Kuceritakan ia mengenai Aibouku.

Aneh.

Aku berjalan tak tentu arah. Terdampar di taman Domino. Bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah lama sekali tak pernah kutemui. Dan disinilah aku. Menceritakan seluruh permasalahanku padanya. Pada teman lama yang sudah tak pernah kujamah dengan sosialisasi dan interaksi. Aku pasti terlalu putus asa. Sampai-sampai aku menceritakan permasalahanku yang begitu kompleks pada orang yang baru saja kutemui. Aku pasti sudah gila.

Namun, walaupun aku menceritakan semua ini padanya. Entah mengapa, ada rasa percaya yang tumbuh di dalam hatiku. Ia bisa dipercaya. Dan ia sepertinya type sahabat yang cukup loyal. Aku menceritakan semuanya. Aku hanya membutuhkan sebuah tempat untuk mencurahkan perasaanku. Dan berbagi sedikit kesakitan dan kehancuran. Hanya itu. Saat ini, yang kuinginkan hanyalah hal itu. Tak ada yang lain.

"jadi, setelah semua kesalahan ini, kau masih tetap tak ingin melepaskannya? Kau ingin tetap selalu bersamanya? Meskipun hal itu menghancurkanmu?" Jou menatapku dengan khawatir, tapi aku sudah yakin akan keputusanku. Sebuah keputusan yang sudah tak dapat kurubah lagi. Dan selamanya tak akan pernah berubah. Keputusan mutlak.

"aku tak ingin kehilangan Aibou, Jou. Aku rela hancur demi dirinya." kesungguhan. Aku mengatakan dengan penuh kesungguhan. Aku memang tak ingin kehilangan Yugi. Tidak. Aku tak akan rela kehilangannya. Walaupun ia bersama orang lain, aku tak peduli. Aku rela melakukan apa saja. Agar ia bahagia. Dan agar aku bisa selalu bersama dengannya. Menjaganya. Dan melihat kebahagiaannya. Hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Meskipun disaat yang sama, ia memberikan kehancuran padaku. Aku tak peduli. Karena....

"Kau sangat mencintainya. Kau benar-benar tulus mencintainya." Ya. Benar. Yang disimpulkan Jou itu memang benar. Aku yakin tak akan ada orang yang tak tahu perasaan yang kupendam terhadap Yugi. Sudah terlihat jelas. Sampai sekarang, aku masih tergila-gila pada kekasihku sendiri. Aku terlalu mencintainya. Benar-benar sebuah kutukan. Aku tak pernah merasakan cinta sedalam ini. Apa semua ini merupakan hukuman untukku? Hukuman karena aku terlalu menjunjung tinggi egoku. Mengutamakan harga diriku. Mendewakan kesombonganku. Dan kini aku mendapat ganjaran. Aku menjadi lemah. Aku semakin hancur. Dan aku semakin terpuruk. Semua itu karena perasaanku. Aku terlalu mencintai aibouku. Benar-benar sebuah kutukan.

"apa kau masih percaya padanya?" pertanyaan itu kembali membuatku berpikir. Setelah semua kehancuran yang ia berikan padaku, aku akan tetap selalu percaya padanya. Aku bahkan percaya bahwa Aibou tak akan pernah mengkhianatiku. Meskipun kenyataannya berkata lain, tapi keyakinan itu masihlah kuat di hatiku. Aku tetap yakin, Aibou tak akan berkhianat padaku. Ia tak akan menghancurkan kepercayaanku. Sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap percaya padanya. Meskipun ia semakin membuatku tersiksa dengan seluruh kedustaannya padaku, aku tak peduli. Aku akan selalu percaya padanya.

Dan aku akan selalu mencintainya.

"ya. Aku masih percaya padanya. Aku akan selalu mempercayainya. Aku tak peduli dengan realitas." jawabku. Jou bisa menatap kesungguhanku. Aku tak pernah menarik kata-kataku. Dan ia pun menghela nafasnya.

"tetap pertahankan itu, kawan. Karena terkadang, keyakinan itu lebih benar daripada realitas yang terlihat itu sendiri." kedua alisku kembali bertaut mendengar itu.

"apa maksudmu, Jou?" ia pun menatapku sayu. Sebuah ekspresi baru yang tidak ia tampakkan sebelumnya. Aku tak menyangka ia menyembunyikan kesedihan dibalik semangatnya itu.

"aku dulu pernah melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Aku mengacuhkan kata hatiku dan mempertahankan harga diriku. Saat itu, aku memendam perasaan terhadap seseorang. Namun, aku selalu menutupinya dengan harga diriku. Aku bahkan tak percaya dengan kata hati dan keyakinanku. Kini, semuanya terlambat. Aku tak akan pernah bisa menggapainya lagi. Ia sudah memilih orang lain. Memilih dan mencintainya." Aku pun tertegun mendengar pengakuan Jou. Aku tak menyangka ia juga pernah mengalami sebuah kegagalan. Sebuah kegagalan yang menentukan semuanya. Jalan hidup. Semangat hidup. Bahkan mungkin takdir hidup.

"untuk itu, pertahankan keyakinanmu, Yami. Pertahankan kata hatimu. Sebelum semuanya terlambat. Sesungguhnya, kata hati menyimpan sebuah kekuatan. Sebuah kekuatan untuk merubah seluruh kehancuran yang terjadi. Kau masih bisa menggapai kebahagiaanmu. Jangan terlambat. Jangan sampai terlambat. Aku yakin, ia masih menantimu." sebuah semangat baru pun terlahir saat aku mencerna perkataan bijak Jou. Iya juga. Mengapa aku tak menyadari ini sebelumnya? Menyadari hal terpenting. Keyakinanku sendiri. Kepercayaanku. Kepercayaan yang kuberikan pada Aibou. Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk memberikan ia kepercayaan. Dan sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk mempertahankannya. Tidak hanya Aibou. Tapi aku juga harus mempertahankannya. Mempertahankan kepercayaan itu. Kepercayaan di hatiku sendiri.

"terima kasih, Jou. aku tak tahu apa jadinya nanti jika tak ada dirimu." Jou menganggukkan kepala padaku. Ia pun juga memberikan seluruh semangatnya yang tersisa padaku. Dan aku tak ingin membiarkan semangat itu padam.

Akan kupertahankan apa yang menjadi hakku.

Segalanya.

Akan kupertahankan apa yang menjadi milikku.

Kau.

Akan kupertahankan dirimu, Aibou.

Akan kupertahankan selamanya.

* * *

_You poor sweet innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?_

_I'm your sacrifice._

* * *

Keyakinanku membawa langkahku menuju ke suatu tempat. Sebuah tempat yang akan menentukan segalanya. Menentukan hakku. Menentukan keyakinanku. Perasaanku. Bahkan hidupku. Tiap langkah yang kuambil, keputusanku pun semakin matang. Aku tak akan mundur lagi. Jika memang realitas tidak memihakku, aku akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Setidaknya, aku hanya ingin mempertahankan keteguhanku hingga akhir.

Akan kubuktikan cintaku.

"cukup!! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Seto!! aku muak dengan seluruh permainanmu ini!!" suara itu. Aku kenal suara itu. Suara surga yang hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang.

Aibouku.

Aku pun tiba di depan gedung Kaiba corporations. Dan aku tak menyangka bahwa aku sudah mendapati tujuanku. Di halaman belakang gedung, sudah terlihat Aibou dan bajingan itu sedang beradu mulut. Aku memutuskan untuk mengamati dan mempelajari apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Jika tiba saat yang tepat, aku pasti akan memperjuangkan keyakinanku.

"kau tak bisa lari dariku, Yugi!! Kau harus ingat perjanjian kita!! Dan kau juga harus ingat konsekuensi jika kau lari dalam kesepakatan ini!!" nada yang begitu dingin itu membuat aibouku terancam. Aku terus menahan diriku untuk tidak menghampiri dan melayangkan pukulanku padanya. Benar-benar pria brengsek!!

"tapi ini sudah benar-benar kelewatan, Seto!!! aku sudah tidak kuat lagi!! Aku tak ingin menyakiti Yami lebih daripada ini!! aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk menebus semua kerugiannya!! Tapi kumohon, jangan lagi memakai cara seperti ini!!" kedua alisku bertaut saat mendengar pernyataan aibou. Tak ingin menyakiti? Menebus semua kerugian? Apa maksudnya ini?

"kau sudah tak punya pilihan lain, Yugi! Semenjak terjadinya kesalahan dalam rancangan desain duel disk terbaru buatanmu itu, prosentase keuntungan Kaiba corporations menurun drastis!! Kau telah melakukan kesalahan yang menyebabkan kerugian besar menimpa perusahaanku!! Kau tahu sendiri bahwa tidak hanya kerugian saja, namun citra perusahaanku juga ikut dipertaruhkan disini!! Beruntung aku tidak menuntutmu ganti rugi dalam hal uang." Kaiba bersikeras. Aibou terlihat semakin terpojok. Aku pun menganga mendengar itu. Aku tidak tahu jika aibou pernah melakukan kesalahan dalam mendesain duel disk Kaiba corporations. Sepertinya kebenaran akan terungkap disini.

"ta...tapi, me...mengapa kau meminta ganti rugi dengan cara ini?!! mengapa kau memaksaku untuk berbuat seperti ini?!! aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih! Kami bahkan sudah bertunangan dan akan menikah beberapa tahun lagi. Dan saat ini, kau membuatku menyakitinya?!! Menjadikanku simpananmu?!! Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?!! Apa kau gila, hah?!!" kau terlihat begitu marah, Aibou. Air mata terancam mengalir dari kedua mata amethystmu. Dan seluruh rentetan pernyataan ini semakin menemukan titik terang. Aku sudah mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang. Aku berharap, keyakinanku yang akan menang melawan realitas ini.

"simpanan? Kau bukan simpananku, Yugi.....aku bahkan belum memiliki kekasih." Kaiba mulai menghimpit tubuhmu di dinding. Aku benar-benar begitu emosi melihat hal itu. Ia menekanmu. Menekanmu dan mendekatimu seperti itu! Ia pun mulai mencengkrammu!! Brengsek!!

"lepaskan aku!! He...Hentikan ini, Seto!!"

"kau tak bisa menolakku, Yugi. Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama. Semenjak kau masuk dan bekerja di perusahaanku, aku selalu saja memperhatikanmu. Dan semenjak kau mengalahkanku dalam sebuah game, baru kali ini aku sadar bahwa aku telah menemukan rivalku. Tentu saja aku menemukan rival sekaligus......orang yang kucintai......" bisik Kaiba di telingamu seraya membelai pipimu dengan lembut. Kekasihku memalingkan pandangannya dan berusaha melepas cengkraman atasannya. Namun, bosnya itu begitu keras kepala dan semakin menekannya. Aku hampir saja kehilangan kesabaranku saat melihat pemandangan memuakkan itu.

"le...lepaskan aku!! Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini!! Aku tak akan bekerja padamu lagi!! Aku ingin keluar!!"

"hehe.....kau harus ingat, Yugi. Jika kau keluar dari perusahaanku, kau akan tahu akibatnya. Kekasihmu akan mendapatkan dampak dari perbuatanmu....." aku mengernyutkan dahiku. Apa maksudnya dengan mendapatkan dampak? Beberapa spekulasi mulai menghujam otakku. Aku berusaha menahan diriku untuk tidak membunuh Kaiba sekarang juga. Sebuah penyempurna kebenaran inilah yang kucari. Aku harus bertahan. Aku harus bertahan jika aku ingin memperjuangkan keyakinanku. Aku harus bertahan. Dan terus melihat pemandangan menyakitkan ini. Sungguh semakin lama, hatiku seakan teriris.

Namun, aku harus tetap bertahan sedikit lagi.

"ku...kumohon, Seto, ja...jangan lakukan ini. ja...jangan libatkan Yami. kumohon jangan....."

"aku tak peduli, Yugi. Sekali kau keluar dan berusaha menghindar dariku, aku akan pastikan bahwa kekasihmu akan semakin hancur. Akan kubuat ia dipecat dari perusahaan ia bekerja. Akan kubuat ia tak diterima di perusahaan manapun. Akan kubuat ia sengsara. Selama ia memilikimu, akan kubuat ia menderita. Kau hanya milikku, Yugi.....kau tak bisa memungkiri hal itu....." emosi seakan menggenggam rasioku. Aku sudah tak dapat menahannya lagi. Kemarahanku tak terbendung. Tak sia-sia aku mempercayai keyakinanku. Aibou tak akan pernah mengkhianatiku. Tak akan pernah. Ia tak akan pernah mengkhianatiku.

Karena aku sudah mengikatnya dengan cintaku.

Cinta absolutku.

* * *

_I dream in darkness_

_I sleep to die_

_Erase the silence_

_Erase my life_

_Our burning ashes_

_Blacken the day_

_A world of nothingness_

_Blow me away_

* * *

Seluruh kesakitanku berganti. Aku tak akan lagi bermimpi dalam gelapnya kehancuran. Aku tak akan lagi tertidur dengan harapan mati. Kesunyian nalar yang terhapus tak akan menghapus hidupku. Debu keterpurukan tak akan menggelapkan hariku. Dunia kosong tak akan pernah melenyapkanku.

Semua itu berubah.

Cahayaku telah kembali. Cahayaku pasti kembali.

Akan kuperjuangkan hingga akhir.

Tak akan pernah kalah dari kehancuran.

"lepaskan dia!!!" Kaiba mungkin tak pernah menyangka bahwa disaat ia hendak kembali mengunci mulut mungil Aibouku, sebuah kesakitan harus melanda fisiknya. Kuhentikan tindakannya dengan sebuah cengkraman. Kucurahkan seluruh emosiku pada sebuah pukulan. Akan kutunjukan padanya. Seluruh kesakitanku.

"Argh!!" sakit. Ia mulai meringis menahan sakit. Aku berhasil melayangkan pukulanku pada wajahnya. Aibou terlihat shock dengan kehadiranku. Namun, aku tak pernah mengalihkan pandanganku dari orang yang sudah merebutnya dariku. Aku terus menatap tajam kearah CEO itu. Menatap tajam kearah bajingan itu.

"apa maumu?!! Mengapa kau bisa ada disini?!!" ia begitu shock denganku. Kemarahan pun mulai menyusul di dalam hatinya. Aku tak gentar sedikitpun. Justru sebuah perasaan baru mulai muncul di hatiku. Kedengkian.

"oh, jadi semua ini karena permainanmu, Kaiba. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa memeras dan memaksa Aibouku seperti ini!! persetan kau!!" ia belum sempat merespon. Cengkraman kembali ia dapatkan. Kucengkram kerah jasnya dengan sangat erat. Warna merah dikedua mataku terlihat semakin gelap. Aku sungguh amat sangat marah. Bahkan terlalu marah.

"aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu karena kau hampir merampas apa yang menjadi milikku!! Aibou adalah milikku!! Seharusnya kau malu pada dirimu sendiri karena kau telah merusak hubungan orang lain!! Bedebah!!" sebuah pukulan kembali kulayangkan padanya. Aliran darah mulai keluar dari tepi mulutnya. Namun, satu hal yang membuatku bingung. Ia tersenyum. Ia tersenyum seperti iblis.

"hehehe.....kau pikir kau akan bisa mendapatkan kembali apa yang menjadi milikmu? Perlu kau tahu, cepat atau lambat, Aiboumu akan menjadi milikku! Aku pasti akan merebut hatinya darimu! Yugi pasti akan menumbuhkan rasa terhadapku. Kau akan kalah, Atemu Yami. Kau akan kalah. Ia milikku....." ia tersenyum menantang. Darahku seakan mendidih melihatnya. Tanganku kukepalkan dengan begitu erat. Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

"Aibou....."

Aku berkata menahan emosi. Kutatap Yugi yang sedari tadi terlihat khawatir dan shock. Aku menatapnya. Untuk yang pertama kali, ia menyimpan harapan padaku. Kedua mata amethystnya itu. Ya. Ia menyimpan harapan padaku. Sebuah harapan untuk tidak melepasnya. Sebuah harapan untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Melupakannya. Ia menginginkanku. Aku tahu bahwa mungkin yang dikatakan oleh Kaiba benar. Mungkin saja ia berhasil membuat Aibouku menyimpan perasaan padanya. Namun, aku tak peduli. Akan kupertahankan kepercayaan yang kutanam dihati kekasihku. Tak akan pernah padam. Tak akan pernah sirna. Pasti akan abadi. Aku berani berikrar akan hal itu.

"aku tak peduli dengan perkataanmu, Kaiba. Aku akan selalu mempertahankan hubunganku dengan Aibou. Dia adalah partnerku. Silahkan saja kau berkata atau berbuat semaumu. Kau boleh saja menghancurkanku kalau kau mau. Tapi, sehancur apapun diriku, aku tak akan pernah menyerahkan Aibou padamu!! Ingat itu!!" Kaiba terlihat tidak senang mendengar pernyataanku. Ia tahu bahwa dalam hal ini, ia lah yang kalah. Namun, aku masih tak ingin menyimpulkan senyuman kemenanganku. Aku ingin membalas kehancuran hatiku. Memberinya ganjaran yang begitu pedih. Berkali-kali lipat lebih pedih. Seperti kesakitanku saat ini.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku kembali mencengkramnya dan melayangkan pukulanku. Aku sempat merasakan puas dengan tindakanku itu. Namun, ia tidak selemah yang kukira. Ia berbalik menyerangku dan melayangkan pukulan padaku. Aliran darah juga mulai mengalir dari mulutku. Aibou benar-benar panik melihat pergelutan kami berdua. Tapi aku tak peduli akan hal itu. Akan kuhancurkan siapa saja yang berani merebut Yugi dariku.

"hehehe......kau tak akan bisa memberikan Yugi apa-apa, Atem. Orang rendahan macam dirimu tak akan pernah bisa membahagiakan Yugi. Yugi akan bahagia jika ditanganku. Sebaiknya kau tak perlu susah payah memaksakan diri untuk bertahan. Aku yakin, kau pasti tidak kuat melihat Yugi bersamaku. Sebaiknya kau lepaskan Yugi......" aku benar-benar muak mendengarnya. Apa dia tidak mendengar pernyataanku barusan? Aku tak akan merubah keyakinanku. Aku tak ingin kehilangan Yugi. Benar-benar keras kepala!!

"sebaiknya kau jaga bicaramu sebelum kau terlambat dan menyesalinya, Kaiba." desisku geram. Aku kembali melayangkan pukulanku padanya. Dan ia juga membalas seranganku. Pergulatan kembali terjadi. Bahkan Yugi berusaha melerai kami.

"hentikan, kalian berdua!!"

"menyingkirlah, Aibou!! Aku ingin memberinya pelajaran!!"

"hah, pelajaran? Orang rendahan macam dirimu bisa apa, hah!!?" keras kepala. Semuanya keras kepala. Tak ada yang ingin mengalah. Bahkan mungkin tak ada yang perlu dipihak. Ego. Semua mementingkan ego. Amarah mengendalikan rasio. Tak ada empati. Tak ada lagi simpati. Hanya nafsu. Nafsu untuk mencurahkan dendam. Mata hati seakan buta. Buta oleh keegoisan diri masing-masing.

"kumohon hentikan!! Ini sudah cukup!! INI SUDAH CUKUP!!!" aibou mendekap tubuhku dengan cukup erat. Mencoba menghentikan pergelutanku dengan Kaiba. Nafasku terengah-engah. Darah terlihat mengalir dari mulutku. Sama halnya dengan Kaiba. Luka memar dan beberapa goresan ringan telah menjadi bukti atas seluruh kedengkian kami. Aku tak akan pernah memaafkannya.

"ayo kita pulang......kumohon......" aku terkejut mendengar bisikan itu. Bisikan aibouku. Kau terus mendekapku dengan sangat erat. Membisikkan kata itu. Aku pun luluh. Aku luluh terhadapmu. Kaulah kelemahanku. Kau kelemahanku sekaligus segalaku.

Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu.

* * *

_Do you wonder why you hate?_

_Are you still too weak to survive_

_Your mistake?_

* * *

Aku tak pernah mengira saat aku hendak membawa Yugi pulang, kulihat Jou berjalan menghampiri Kaiba dan membantu mengobatinya. Sepintas, ia menatapku dan seakan menyiratkan tanda terima kasih. Kini aku baru tahu. Aku tahu bahwa Kaiba adalah sesosok orang yang diinginkan Jou. Ia adalah figur kegagalan Jou. Pria berambut pirang itu ingin menggapai hati pemilik Kaiba corporations itu. walaupun mungkin Kaiba akan tetap mengincar Yugi, tapi aku percaya. Jou akan akan dapat mencairkan hati es yang dimiliki oleh Kaiba. Aku tahu ia pasti dapat meluluhkan ego CEO itu. Karena aku percaya, bahwa keyakinan dihati Jou akan selalu hidup dan tak akan pernah pudar sedikit pun. Ia pasti akan berhasil meraih sebuah realisasi. Sebuah realisasi dari keinginan hatinya.

Dan kini, aku pun sudah mendapatkan realisasi dari keyakinanku.

Kudapatkan kembali cahayaku.

"ouch!!"

"ah, ma...maafkan aku. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi." Suara lembut itu kembali membuat hatiku begitu tenang. Secara perlahan-lahan, aibou mengobati seluruh lukaku. Ia terlihat begitu hati-hati. Aku sungguh sangat merindukan kedekatan ini.

"maafkan atas seluruh perlakuan bodohku selama ini. aku melakukan ini untuk melindungimu, Yami. Aku tahu bahwa aku memang bodoh. Seluruh perbuatan yang kulakukan ini justru lebih membuatmu kecewa dan mungkin marah padaku." Kau membuat sebuah pengakuan padaku. Aku masih terdiam seraya menatapmu dalam-dalam. Kau pun menunduk. Rasa bersalah dan penyesalan muncul dihatimu.

"aku akan menerima segala keputusanmu terhadapku. Aku akan menerimanya dengan ikhlas. Aku sudah tak berhak untuk menjadi partnermu lagi. Aku sudah tak ber...." belum sempat kau menyelesaikan perkataanmu, aku sudah mengunci mulutmu. Aku membenturkan bibirku padamu. Aku sungguh membutuhkanmu. Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukan cintamu. Kau terkejut. Terbelalak. Wajahmu memerah. Kau tampak manis jika seperti itu. Aku sudah memberikan jawabanku. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu. Karena kau tak pernah berbuat salah. Kau tak akan pernah salah dimataku. Dan Aku tak ingin melepasmu. Kehilanganmu. Melupakanmu. Aku tak ingin itu. Kau adalah milikku. Aibouku. Dan segalanya untukku.

Setelah beberapa saat aku mencurahkan hasrat kerinduanku, pasokan udara pun memisahkan kami. Aku berhenti mengunci mulutmu. Mulut mungilmu yang manis itu seakan membuatku mabuk. Terkadang aku berharap agar manusia tak diciptakan untuk bernapas. Agar aku bisa selalu menciummu selamanya. Kau mencoba mengatur nafasmu. Warna merah masih menghiasi wajahmu. Air mata mulai menetes dari kedua mata amethyst indahmu. Kau meneteskan tangis kebahagiaanmu. Aku pun mendekap tubuhmu dengan begitu erat. Setelah ini, tak akan ada halangan yang memisahkan kita. Akan kujaga kau dengan segenap keyakinanku. Akan kujaga kau dengan segenap perasaan cintaku. Akan kujaga kau dengan segenap hidupku.

Pengorbanan yang manis.

* * *

_You poor sweet innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_You know you live to break me._

_Don't deny._

_Sweet sacrifice._

* * *

**----FIN----**

**A/N : **Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca oneshot ini. hehehe, saya tahu bahwa seharusnya saya mengupdate paparazzi XD *bletak* setidaknya, saya ingin refreshing untuk membuat oneshot seperti ini. saya janji, saya tak akan menelantarkan fic multi chapter saya yang lain. Untuk sementara, semoga oneshot ini masih bisa menghibur. ^__^

Oh ya, fic ini kudedikasikan untuk semua yang masih memiliki keyakinan di hati mereka. Jangan pernah menyerah ya!! Tetap percaya pada kata hati anda!! XD *apa deh!! Bletak* untuk Alia, requestmu sudah kupenuhi dan untuk Kurii-chan, met ultah ya!! dan untuk semua yang menjalankan UN, semoga dapat meraih kesuksesan.

Akhir kata, mohon reviewnya sebagai bahan evaluasi. Terima kasih!! ^^


End file.
